


Begin the Hunt

by latesleeper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Implied Unethical Experiment, Music Video: Ko Ko Bop (EXO), Music Video: Lucky One (EXO), Music Video: Obsession (EXO), X-EXO Clones (EXO)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latesleeper/pseuds/latesleeper
Summary: The law of the jungle demands: kill or be killed.
Relationships: EXO Ensemble/EXO Ensemble
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Challenge #12 — EXO's Universe





	Begin the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> I had a feeling that many would write X-EXO but I just had to write one based on some MV theories I read long time ago, so enjoy!

Their earliest memory was lying on the bed, in the white room, alone.

The only time they got to meet someone was when they were given time to eat in the dining room, or when people cladded in white attire came to their rooms. Sometimes, they just came to ask about how they are feeling, if they experienced any pain or anything else. Sometimes, they dragged them to another room and did things to them—questionable things that they didn’t want to remember anymore.

The nine of them knew that they were just laboratory rats. They were replaceable if they didn’t meet their expectations—that happened to the previous prototype that couldn’t handle the experiment and the training.

They thought that their life could be ended anytime, until Suhø came up with an idea.

“Let’s run away,” he said.

The other thought he's gone crazy.

Suhø merely shrugged at them. “Well, if you want to die, then feel free to stay and rot in here. No matter what it takes, I’m getting out of here.”

That night, none of them went to sleep, thinking about Suhø’s words.

The next morning, they all agreed to do it together.

They made a plan, and it wasn’t hard to execute it. After all, they were a superior being—a clone that was made to be second to none at the facility, even on par to the original bearer of their power, EXO. The Red Forces never thought that they would try to rebel against them either, resulting in a mess of the situation as they fled using one of the spacecraft.

“To think we never thought of leaving that place before,” Kāi snorted, “We’re dumb.”

“We’re no longer dumb now,” Baëkhyun added with a big smile on his face, his hands skillfully handling the spacecraft despite it being his first time, “We’re finally free.”

According to Suhø, the nearest planet would be Earth. It didn’t take more than a hundred years to reach there, and it’s a place where they could blend in with the creatures from Earth called humans.

“But there is one problem,” he let out a deep sigh, “I heard EXO also ran away to Earth.”

“You don’t say,” Chanyeøl blurted.

Suhø chuckled grimly. “I wished I was kidding, but they must have considered blending in with humans as well, thus why they chose to reside on Earth.”

“If they knew the clones made by the Red Forces would stay on the same planet as them, they would try to hunt us,” Lāy curses lowly, “Such a party pooper.”

D.Ø, who said nothing for the entire ride, finally opened his mouth for the first time.

“I have a plan.”

—

“The monitors are picking up something,” Chën said first thing in the morning, 3 months into staying on Earth. The rest of the group immediately followed him to the monitor room, ditching whatever they were doing at the moment.

Chën quickly pointed at multiple dots at the screen that are moving at a fast pace. “They are travelling in groups of 3 people, all coming from different directions.”

“Is it possible to split them and face them one on one? I think we have a bigger chance to win if we face them alone,” Xiůmin suggested.

“It’s not a bad idea. We are stronger than we were before, and we know the surroundings better than them,” Sehůn said, his tone full of confidence.

It’s all thanks to D.Ø’s plan from back then, where he suggested that they used their time on Earth to train their powers, just like how they did on the facility, to become stronger than EXO. Thus why they need to find a place secluded enough that no humans would see them, so they could train their power in peace and build their own ‘fighting ground’ for the future fights against EXO.

_“Just like what Lāy said, once EXO knew about our whereabouts, they would definitely come to eliminate us since they saw us as an enemy’s puppets,” D.Ø calmly explained, “We just have to make them think that they are having the upper hand—”_

“When we were already preparing for their graveyard,” Suhø murmured the very same words he used to finish the sentence, his blood rushing at the thought of it finally coming true after months of preparation.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Chanyeøl smirked at them, “Let’s kill them all.”

**Author's Note:**

> And we already know which side won the fight, right? :)


End file.
